The invention relates to a warning unit in a vehicle for warning the driver when there is an imminent danger.
Prior art has already disclosed a multiplicity of vehicle warning systems which warn the driver by way of acoustic and/or visual warning messages. The latest developments additionally or alternatively attempt also to use other perception channels of the driver by use of warning messages which can be perceived haptically or which are embodied in a vibro-tactile fashion.
DE 10 2013 100 982 A1 discloses a driver assistance device, wherein, in order to warn about dangers, oscillations and vibrations can be generated by at least one component of the vehicle.
Systems which are embodied in a corresponding way are also already known for not only alerting the driver to the danger but also indicating the direction from which the danger arises.
DE 10 2012 215 350 A1, for example, discloses a multi-attention alert steering system for a vehicle with a warning signal output arrangement for outputting haptic, acoustic and visual warning signals to the driver. In addition, the direction of a potential source of danger can be indicated by means of the corresponding output of the warning signals.
Furthermore, DE 10 2012 008 660 A1 discloses a method for warning a driver of an imminent risk of collision, wherein acoustic and/or visual driver warnings, which indicate a direction of the risk of collision to the driver are output as a function of a detected risk of collision.
Owing to the large number of visual, and to a certain extent also acoustic, (warning) messages, resource bottlenecks can occur owing to multiple occupation of the same perception channel, with the result that under certain circumstances the driver cannot perceive all the messages immediately. Some visual warnings or messages are possibly also perceived only later if the driver does not aim his gaze directly in the direction in which the message is generated.
The object of the invention is then to specify an improved warning unit for warning a driver, which warning unit generates a warning message which can be perceived well by the driver and is perceived as hardly being disruptive.
This and other objects are achieved by a warning unit in a vehicle, as well as an associated method, for warning the driver when there is an imminent danger. The warning unit has a control unit for bringing about a driver message when imminent danger is detected in the surroundings of the vehicle, and an actuator system for outputting the driver message. When imminent danger is detected in the surroundings of the vehicle, the control unit outputs a signal for bringing about a flow of air in the direction of the driver.
The invention is based on a basically known warning unit in a vehicle for warning a driver when there is an imminent danger, which warning unit includes a control unit for bringing about a driver message when imminent danger is detected in the surroundings of the vehicle, and an actuator system for outputting the driver message.
The invention is based on the idea of using, for warning the driver, different or new channels with respect to already known (perception) channels, which different or new channels nevertheless ensure that the message is perceived. The object of the invention is also to alert the driver of the motor vehicle to relevant warning messages in a non-intrusive but nevertheless selective and targeted fashion.
The device according to the invention is defined in that when imminent danger is detected in the surroundings of the vehicle, in order to warn the driver, the control unit outputs a signal for bringing about a flow of air in the direction of the driver. As a result of the (unaccustomed) flow of air which is brought about, the driver is to be alerted to a danger in the surroundings of the vehicle, with the result that he can react correspondingly.
Imminent danger can be detected by evaluating the signals from a wide variety of sensors or vehicle systems. A danger can arise for the driver, for example, by virtue of the fact that another road user approaches the driver in an unusual way or the driver approaches another road user or obstacle in a dangerous way. Likewise, a danger can be detected if a lane change which is unintended or can hardly be carried out because of the traffic or departure from the lane is detected. It is therefore possible, for example, for an imminent danger to be detected in the control unit or a second control unit arranged upstream of the control unit on the basis of the signals of the surroundings sensors (radar, lidar, camera, etc.) present in the vehicle. Likewise, the imminent danger can be detected by way of car-to-X communication devices.
An imminent danger can advantageously be detected as a result of a driver assistance system which is present in the vehicle. In this context, the control unit can output the signal for bringing about a flow of air in the direction of the driver in response to a signal of a driver assistance system for detecting imminent dangers in the surroundings of the vehicle, in particular for detecting objects in the blind spot of the vehicle (referred to as blind spot assistant) or behind the vehicle. The control unit can then be part of the relevant driver assistance system or a control unit which is independent of this driver assistance system. The control unit can also be composed of a plurality of control devices which are arranged separately in the vehicle.
The flow of air can be brought about in a variety of ways. In the simplest configuration, the flow of air can be generated by opening a window, as a result of which a flow of air which impinges on the driver is generated in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The actuator system which generates the flow of air can advantageously also be part of the air-conditioning device of the vehicle, i.e. when a warning is necessary the control unit sends a signal to the air-conditioning device for bringing about the flow of air in the direction of the driver. The flow of air can be brought about by opening predefined directional air flaps and/or switching on the blower or increasing the blower power, with the result that a (generated) flow of air is conducted in the direction of the driver from the directional air flaps or air vent flaps.
Since people are particularly sensitive to air flows in the region of the neck, in particular, in one particularly advantageous configuration of the invention there is provision that the actuator system is part of a neck air-conditioning device with air vent openings in the upper region of the vehicle seat, in particular in the headrest. A gentle jet of air which is generally well perceived by the driver can therefore be generated by the flow of air which is brought about by the control unit by corresponding actuation of the neck air-conditioning device. The air-conditioning device which functions as an actuator system, in particular the neck air-conditioning device which functions as an actuator system, can be actuated here in such a way that when there is imminent danger a jet of air is generated by said device and is directed onto the driver's neck, in particular onto a small region of the driver's neck. Through the punctiform orientation of the jet of air, the jet is perceived even better by the driver as a warning message, as such an actuation of the (neck) air-conditioning device is unusual in the normal operating mode.
The control unit can also advantageously be embodied in such a way that when imminent danger is detected, the control unit outputs a signal for bringing about a directed flow of air in the direction of the driver, and the direction can be predefined in a variable fashion, in particular as a function of the relative position of the imminent danger with respect to the driver or with respect to the vehicle. In other words, a directed jet of air can be brought about which conveys information about the direction in which the danger arises to the driver. If, for example, an imminent danger is detected to the left behind the driver, the jet of air can be arranged in such a way that it impinges on the driver on the rear left-hand half of his neck. If a visual warning display is additionally displayed, for example in the left-hand exterior rear view mirror, owing to imminent danger, the jet of air can also be arranged in such a way that the jet of air impinges on the left-hand half of the driver's body. As a result of his natural reflexes, the driver will direct his orientation in the direction of the jet of air and therefore in the direction of imminent danger or in the direction of the visual indication.
Alternatively or additionally to the predefinition of the direction, when imminent danger is detected, the control unit can output a signal or signal combination for bringing about a temperature-controlled flow of air, that is to say a flow of air with a predefined temperature, and the temperature is variable, in particular can be predefined in a variable fashion as a function of defined parameters. For example, the temperature of the flow of air which is brought about can be predefined as a function of the type of imminent danger, the position of the imminent danger, the supposed consequences of the danger and/or as a function of a passenger-compartment air-conditioning parameter such as, for example, the current passenger-compartment temperature or of the set point temperature of the flow of air which is set before the detection of the imminent danger. As a result of a defined temperature of the flow of air being brought about, the perceptibility of the air flow can be increased and/or additional information relating to the imminent danger can be conveyed to the driver.
Alternatively or additionally to the predefinition of the temperature and/or direction of the flow of air, the control unit can also be configured in such a way that when imminent danger is detected, the control unit outputs a signal or signal combination for bringing about a flow of air at a predefined intensity, and the intensity of the flow of air is variable, in particular can be predefined in a variable fashion as a function of defined parameters. Analogously to the predefinition of the temperature, the intensity of the flow of air which is brought about can be predefined as a function of the type of imminent danger, the position of the imminent danger, the supposed consequences of the danger and/or as a function of a passenger-compartment air-conditioning parameter such as, for example, the current passenger-compartment temperature or the intensity of the flow of air which is set before the detection of the imminent danger. By bringing about a defined intensity of the flow of air, the perceptibility of the flow of air can be increased and/or additional information about the imminent danger can be conveyed to the driver.
A second aspect of the invention is directed to a method for warning a driver in a vehicle when there is an imminent danger, wherein when imminent danger is detected in the surroundings of the vehicle, a driver message is brought about and the driver message is output. When the imminent danger is detected in the surroundings of the vehicle a signal for bringing about a flow of air in the direction of the driver is generated and output.
The above statements with respect to the warning unit according to the invention in accordance with the first aspect of the invention apply in a corresponding way also to the method according to the invention according to the second aspect of the invention.
The method according to the invention and the advantageous refinements thereof can be carried out by way of an implemented algorithm or a corresponding assembly arrangement in one or more control devices provided for this purpose, in particular in a driver assistance system control device and/or an air-conditioning control device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.